


Complimentary Measures

by pontah



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Information Technology, Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Minor Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Porn Watching, i dont know how this became crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pontah/pseuds/pontah
Summary: Kyungsoo is the IT Director at a university. Jongin is a professor who asks him to deal with some laptop issues but instead of viruses, Kyungsoo stumbles into a folder of his homemade porn.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 20
Kudos: 117





	1. Kim Jumin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! First off I wanted to mention this is my first published fic, hopefully it's a fun read. This story is set in Illinois in the current year, and well, Kyungsoo is a weeaboo? The bandicuties are just nerds with money.

It was a bit of an annoyance when faculty stumbled into the Holden tech office with basic troubleshooting problems. 

Not that Kyungsoo was complaining, but there were times he second guessed the legitimacy of his own title, like he wasn't earning honest money from reminding grown adults to update their drivers. It felt like babysitting in a sense, but babysitters objectively had a necessary place in the world. 

As head of the staff tech department, Do Kyungsoo took it upon himself to offer yearly complementary checks on laptops to combat this.

He gave the same basic rundown, "I'm scanning for viruses, testing bluetooth connection, and making sure all hardware is as functional as your model will allow." It was his self-implaced system to solve problems before they were created. To reduce traffic in his office. Baby traffic.

During the rest of his (paid) time, Kyungsoo entertained the periodic flirts amongst the staff at Holden University. Professors and office personnel would occasionally step in during their breaks, twisting loose lanyards around a finger joint, casually leaning over his desk with coy puffy-lipped smiles. It initially threw him off guard but he learned within his first month to casually swerve the rain of compliments, maintaining his professionalism without coming off as a prick.

With all the lingering looks he received in the office and the 20 feet he traveled around it, Baekhyun dubbed his nickname as Satan's proudest creation, the Soo-cubus of Holden. 

"Eyes here, Baek. And objectify me all you want, but give credit where it's due. This ass is a sculpture. I'm the artist." He swears they need a better running gag. 

Beyond the miniature friend group that consisted of Baekhyun, and Baekhyun’s Crash Bandicuties, Kyungsoo no longer made an effort to divulge for anything deeper. He felt comfortably solid in his social circle and well, workplace romances were less than ideal. There was too much likelihood for things to end up in inferno and his job didn’t quite make it the easiest to avoid people, being the only tech head around. Also, his team was puny. Which was fine, really, but Kyungsoo inwardly envied his coworkers since their share of work was tending to TA's and students. Students caught on quickly, and googled what they could. Professors at Holden often called him down to keyword search their emails.

* * *

On this quiet mid-October Thursday, Kyungsoo spends his day watching educational YouTube videos. 

Knowledge is power, he thinks as he sends gratuitous photos to the group chat.

**Ksoo:** PSA competitive eaters can fit 9L of food in their stomachs

**JD:** good morning soo

**Baek:** this is hentai research isnt it

**Jun:** ...too early for this

**Ksoo:** listen here ill have u know there's fascinating stuff in the real world too

**Baek:** like the nude aoba figure in ur dining room

**Ksoo:** yeah that

**Ksoo:** OK what if 

**Ksoo:** natural selection eventually allowed humans to double that 9L...imagine super hooman with hoomongus stomach

**JD:** sounds like something a hentai addict would say

**Jun:** unless it allowed them to fast for days at a time, itd be unresourceful

**Ksoo:** huh? huh??????

**JD:** kinkshamed

**Ksoo:** also kale is a manmade vegetable

**JD:** now is ur time to say sike 

**JD:** whereth the humanity in humans 

**Jun:** don't you have a CLASS right now?

**JD: ** _ has exited the chat _

**Baek:** F

**Jun:** arent you in a district wide meeting.

**Ksoo:** F

With everyone now preoccupied, Kyungsoo peeks back up in time to catch the Youtube algorithm veering in the direction of lightsaber ASMR. It's only 1PM, but his boredom is plateau-ing at a sad peak.

Perhaps he could be picking more productive ways to spend all the extra time in his week. Not just in resume fattening ways, but to help him reach self-actualization, or something to that figurative effect.

He could take online classes, pick up a craft like knitting.

Kyungsoo turns back to the screen to hit play on the lightsaber ASMR, but a jingle cuts across the room, signaling an unexpected arrival to the office.

He glances up to a pair of wide eyes scanning his office, lingering on the mini collection of figurines on his shelf, before moving on and catching his gaze with a warm smile.

“Hello, you must be Mr. Do. Baekhyun directed me to you when I whined about my charging port malfunction. Maybe…" A pause. "You could help me?” 

The voice rounds on amusement in the last string of words, in time with Kyungsoo’s hardening squint.

“Kim……..Jumin. You’re that GWS English teacher who joined last year. Baekhyun's mentioned you a couple times, so why is it I haven’t met you until now.”

The blonde male quietly lets out short puffs of air through his nose. He's laughing. Kyungsoo misses the joke, which irritates him but he pushes past it. The tech employee faces upwards, pressing his lips together in a thin smile to let the other know he was waiting for an answer.

“A shame, isn't it?" the tall male starts. "It just so happened that you weren’t at the outings I went to, Mr. Do.”

A perfectly sound answer if he had to be honest, since Kyungsoo rejected a good 60% of the Bandicutie calls, but the way the blonde spoke dripping with a suspicious geniality wrinkles the squint back onto his face. 

The visitor gingerly removes the laptop out of his leather sling bag, and takes a seat across from him. They share a glance before he presses the charger in. The action isn't picked up by the device, and Kyungsoo nods to himself as he collects the Lenovo and places it on the shelf behind him. 

"It seems that your port and charger are both in need of a replacement Jumin. The fit is wiggly, and your charger is beginning to fry which I'm assuming is because you bought a new one without checking the volt requirements?"

The man hesitates for a moment and then hums in agreement. Kyungsoo talks over him.

"-normally don't deal with hardware issues, but luckily for you I know a place that can express ship the parts and I have all the magic tools. Come pick it up on Monday- ah, no need." He waves his hand in airy dismissal. "The school budget will cover it. Do you need me to extract any files for you? Assignments?"

"No, I'll, uh, actually be away during the weekend. Got an out-of-state swim meet so I did my work ahead of time."

Swim meet? Kyungsoo's face goes slack as his eyes readjust to quickly scan the other's body. The rest of the teacher's words are drowned out of his ears as he trails over the man's filled out torso, covered in a warm pinpoint oxford, tucked into grey slacks. He chews on the inside of his cheek. 

Make us free na splash indeed, he thinks because he can't say that out loud here. Jongin is suspicious, likely wouldn't get it anyways, and he's kind of hot. Like the chickflick prince charming type, except he teaches gender studies. His high school swim coaches were never in shape, only ever blowing their whistles liberally in their swanky golf chairs. Jongin's thigh definition almost looks airbrushed, even from the dim lighting of his office window.

The teacher snorts.

"It's just heavyweight cotton Mr. Do."

Okay, he wasn't asking, but that hits a bit too close for his comfort.

Kyungsoo closes his mouth as he realizes it's hanging offensively and decides it's best to ignore the grin plastered across the professor's face. Freak.

"I procedurally offer software scans at the beginning of each year to check for viruses and make sure everything is optimized for their use. You probably weren't aware Jumin, so I'm offering to do one after I replace your charger."

The seated figure's mouth parts into an o, settling into a contemplative expression. 

"Yeah, yeah that would be good. Let me write down my password for you." 

In one swift motion, Kyungsoo plucks randomly from the can sitting on his desk and holds it out for a brief moment before he falters. In open view in his hand is a pink pen capped with a sparkly jeweled heart.

Son of a cocksucker. The blonde doesn't hold back, bursting into a peal of giggles as he takes the Sailor Moon pen (limited edition) and scraggles the words "Kai88@" into the back of Kyungsoo's sweaty palm.

He then looks up for a few lingering seconds and hums, as if whatever he saw inside Kyungsoo's crazed eyes reflected exactly what the blonde was searching for. The pen in his grip loosens, heart resting at his bottom lip, but he lifts it off to scrawl his number underneath. Signed with 'Jongin♡'.

_ What. _ The blonde male chuckles as he gracefully picks up his belongings and strides out of the room, leaving a bug-eyed statue of Kyungsoo behind. The tech employee sinks back into his chair and lets out a long whine. 

"Power of the moon, annihilate me into dust."

* * *

The day finally comes to an end with Kyungsoo confirming his Amazon cart. Express shipping still takes two days so he switches the address to his house and packs Jongin's laptop with the rest of his equipment. The window at his office reveals a light sheen of snow so he takes extra care to bundle himself, scarf blanketing the back of his head and tucked neatly into his puffy coat.

"So I take it Jongin's paid you a visit?"

Junmyeon smiles affably at him, arms linked with Baekhyun and Jongdae as they catch Kyungsoo mid-slinking out of the office. 

He smiles back and places his bag down. 

"Why yes, he was such-" 

He twists Baekhyun's ear with one hand, pulls Jongdae's cheek with the other, and grinds his head against Junmyeon's neck, a highly reactive weak point he extorts when necessary.

"_ -a delight _to my otherwise unbothered afternoon. This is how I get repaid for torrenting all the episodes to '100 Days My Prince' for you monsters."

When Junmyeon's shouts start sounding choked, he releases his grip on everyone and leans back coolly into his door.

Jongdae breaks the air, "Kyungsoo, it was long overdue, I wanted to tell you but was talked down-"

"Bullshit."

"I think it was completely warranted payback! You haven't showed up ever since we first tested the remastered trilogy," Baekhyun snaps his hands dramatically in the air. "We marathoned the entire goddamn Yugioh GX dub and your ass wasn't there for any of it. More importantly, we like the guy. He's been around my place, drifts like a goddamn natural. He might just be our 5th bandicutie!"

Kyungsoo levels his gaze with all three of them. He hasn't been around, and it is unfair to dismiss someone that his group approves of. He supposes that's on him.

Kyungsoo's gaze softens when Baekhyun's look turns to pleading.

"Traitors," he sneers anyways.

"Oh come on, it couldn't have been that bad!" Jongdae covers his eyes with a hand in exasperation.

Junmyeon's hands are still nursing, or protecting his neck from further attack.

Kyungsoo sighs and repeats the day's events to them, how he had butchered Jongin's name (Baekhyun screams in Mystic Messenger fanboy), how he had maybe offered to fix the laptop himself over the weekend. 

After listening, Junmyeon and Baekhyun exchange amused glances that don't go unnoticed by the tech employee. 

"You referred a friend to me."

"I didn't say anything," Baekhyun smiles back.

They continue the conversation, sharing meeting agendas and trivial staff gossip about who's being paid off by their students, the choir teacher likely sucking dick for tenor (no one laughs to Junmyeon's disappointment), and then eventually bump shoulders in quick farewell. 

Yeah, he misses this. That he can admit.

As he walks to his car, Kyungsoo silently decides that he'll head over for the next match over the weekend.

* * *

The parts arrive two days later, as predicted, on a Friday night. He disassembles the laptop, reassembles it with ease. Easy enough. 

He checks the clock, it's only 8PM and he could either run the scan now or let it sit but tomorrow was game day, and the Bandicuties were all betting on the holiday edition of Patrón. Today it was. He'd still have enough time to do practice runs on the tracks after a checkup, no biggie.

Kyungsoo fishes a usb out from his bag, boots the computer, and lets his virus scan run its course. A hidden malware easily swatted away, not much else. Kyungsoo checks his disk space as well because he felt apologetic, nothing else, he told himself.

He shakes his head, "Full of disk fragments and temporary files. Booooooomer." 

He texts Jongin.

_ Hey, it's Kyungsoo. Mind if I download CCleaner to your laptop? Doesn't take too much space, I'll only delete what's not even in the back of your conscience, and it's free for keeping. You could use a routine disk cleanse. _

He lies back and his phone buzzes a dragged out minute later. His pulse stutters, but he refuses to question it as he taps the notification.

_ Hey there Mr. Do. _

_ Of course, show me how to use it when I'm back :) _

The tech worker raises his brow, then types out _ Kyungsoo is fine _ and sets his phone down on the couch arm. Time to clean.

He presets what the program will go through, cookies and the like so that Jongin can decide for himself if he wants to manually clear the rest. Easy enough. He can run the program while throwing himself together a quick bowl of chicken egg noodles.

His kitchen is tidy, and it doesn't take long for him to knock back a rosé while preparing two servings to keep him satiated during his Crash Bandicoot runs. Future Frenzy hadn't been touched for months, so he makes a mental note to jump to that level first.

Kyungsoo unties his apron and loops it over the hook on his fridge, zoning out as his soup simmers pleasantly in the background. 

_ Jongin_, he mouthes, the word forming a soft pucker. His jaw goes slack and he revels in the feeling. Kyungsoo repeats the name once more, languidly stirring into his soup.

He wonders what the blonde swim coach would think of his cooking, if it was palatable, if he preferred to help out or just sit back, maybe study him from behind. Ok, he definitely does not and will not think about that.Kyungsoo dramatically rolls his eyes. It was too early for that kind of curiosity. With staunt refusal to revisit wherever the hell that came from, he ladles his first fill and treads back to the couch.

The steaming bowl in his hands roots him back to his plans for the night and he sets it down on the wooden table. The laptop screen illuminates back at him sweetly, the completion message winking as he checks out the results. 3 GB removed, and an error message preventing a cleanup of an oddly named folder, "phf62." 

Kyungsoo tiredly wonders if his virus scan missed something and clicks on the folder. No programs, just 3 video files with black thumbnails. A chill runs down his neck, suddenly feeling damp under his sleeping shirt collar. 

Probably some accidental pocket recordings, he tries to dismiss. But his finger hovers over one thumbnail to reveal the video length to be a half hour long. 

The files are fairly new, and there was no reason for the cleaning radar to scan it as an anomaly. He squints, checking Task Manager, but the files aren't running nor are they preloaded. 

Maybe they've been corrupted, he wonders. But if the video length is showing… there shouldn't be any of that. It's possible this is a concealed virus and that he might have to fish out his secondary cleanup usb.

Kyungsoo weighs the consequence of stepping into Jongin's privacy but decides it isn't worth over rationalizing and opens one titled hmp1.

The screen automatically maximizes the player and the black background switches to reveal a neutral blue wall, and a light brown bed filling most of the screen. There's audible shuffling in the background, his brows force a wrinkle onto his forehead. 

An accidental cam recording, probably.

The titles of the videos were questionable at best, so it's likely nothing but there's a flash of movement as an arm peeks out of the corner to flatten the sheets. A big pillow is tossed lightly into the foreground and Kyungsoo's breathing begins to shallow as he recognizes the voice.

"Ahhh hi everyone! How have you all been? I've been sooooooo grumpy nowadays from work. Nonstop grading papers, lifting boxes… bending my back for all of the wrong reasons."

Oh_. _

White high waisted tennis shorts, matching knee-high socks, and a thin yellow sweater billow into view. Kyungsoo blanches, his throat constricting as he sees a glossy tan body cropped off at the neck.

Fuck.

The voice hums sweetly while the tennis skirt hitches up, clinging to the skin above mid-thigh. The man's fingers begin to play around with the skirt's fringe, until he stretches it back down with a giggle.

His figure shifts so that it's intimately closer to the camera. Kyungsoo doesn't realize his back is pinned to the cushions of his own sofa until his skull hits the wall. 

The momentary contact does nothing to unfreeze his stupor. Instead, Kyungsoo watches as the male on screen dips his chest down, just low enough to peek cleavage and reveal a pair of glossy lips upturned at the edges. 

"Who's ready to relieve stress with Baby tonight?"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments to help my poor soul improve on visibility! First fic, so I'm definitely struggling but it is for the greater good that is kaisoo.


	2. Code Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while. I'm hoping to churn out more chapters throughout the quarantine, it'll put some of my jittery energy to use!

The living room feels darker than he's used to, making the laptop screen appear close to blinding. Kyungsoo wonders if it's all a fever dream, but the way his chest thuds bluntly against its ribcage is loud enough of an answer.

The air in the room is thinning. He sharply inhales what he can to prevent his head from spinning offroad. His digits may have lost sensation, somehow, even with the room heating up.

Well that can't be right, the thermostat is always set at a pristine 70. In the background, Jongin shuffles backwards over the bed. The blonde crosses one buttery thigh over the other like he's parting liquid.

"I read the comments on my last show. Some of you guys were pissy over long I took teasing. Huh, I guess that means it's working," he giggles.

Kyungsoo's eyes are stuck where Jongin bounces a few times to untrap the skirt caught under his legs. What’s working? 

"Let's see if you can last today boys. Maybe I'll be even longer than last time."

Jongin smoothes his skirt and places his index finger on his chin.

"Or maybe.. I'll just edge you until I feel like it, you all waiting and ready for me." Jongin giggles behind his fingertips.

Without exhaling the breath he'd been holding in, Kyungsoo takes another gulp of air and draws blanks trying to find a sign of coherent thought in his head. Some oxygen would be great too, not to incite panic.

"Baby's gotta admit. He likes being bad… someone's gotta punish me for it one of these days, right?"

The recording on screen doesn't wait for Kyungsoo to process any of that. He wouldn't even know where to start. All that time in college only amounted to ranking in puyo puyo tetris his first semester here.

Jongin's eyes are still cropped from the top of the screen but Kyungsoo is now honed into the pair of plush lips, now parting to exhale longer as Jongin presses hard, slow circles into a chest that presses back firmly. Slowly, a line of drool slips over the parting of his lips and lands on the sweater. All nice and wet.

It looks like a practiced move, but Kyungsoo is too far gone to gauge that. 

The seated figure seemingly smiles in response and wets his fingertips, _ slurps them, _ with more spit to rub into his left nipple. Kyungsoo's dick twitches. He revels in the way the thin material bunches up, going from an opaque yellow to a darker tan over where Jongin's nipples are hardening. 

The taller male hums on screen and leaves a wet spot over the other nipple, snickering as his chin tilts back towards the camera.

"What a mess…"

A pause, then a pout. "Baby’s so uncoordinated these days. What a shame this is a favorite sweater of mine…"

Nobody is thinking about the sweater! Nobody! Behind the camera, Jongin untucks it from the skirt and pauses in thought.

"Should we leave it? I wanna take my time but."

Kyungsoo spreads his knees apart. He's belatedly exhaling into his fist, the hot air warming up his palm.

His mind clamors for an attempt at thought as Jongin finally slips his sweater off, arching his back the rest of the way into a stretch.

His nipples look swollen already, so easy and attentive in the air. It's as innocent as it is dangerous. Kyungsoo is entranced. 

Entranced and well, hard as shit. Unable to face the stiffening under his pants, he shifts his pajamas higher over his crotch in embarrassment. He wasn't sure if the emotions thrumming in his chest were a mix of shame and panic, or something better off unnamed.

Ignoring his heated cheeks, Kyungsoo clenches his teeth, wet with saliva. He watches as Jongin traces nimble hands from his puffed chest to the white skirt, now hitched up above his waist. The blond male’s dick is visibly poking out over white panties at half mast but the view disappears as he effortlessly swivels his hips. 

The sheets are crinkled under where his knees are now propped up and his head is faced away from the camera, swaying slightly.

On screen, Jongin places a finger above his clothed entrance, letting the lube drip down his panties. Once it drips down too far, he rolls his butt backwards, whining as he tries to collect the leak between his legs. 

Kyungsoo groans. Those panties really kept nothing from the imagination, translucent and seemingly sucking inwards towards his hole. 

Jongin uses his thumbtip to rub it back around the rim, crouching lower for better access. The male’s back collapses flat as his knees are folded in line with his head. Only the bottom half of his body is revealed to the camera and Kyungsoo exhales through his nose in exasperation. Jongin's little _ah aahs_ grow frenzied, his hips grinding back into his fingers. Everything in view sheens into the camera, overslick with lube. His digits slip from his inner thighs to underneath the cloth, already drenched with an obscene amount of wetness.

Kyungsoo wants to see more, he wants to see so goddamn badly. 

However, the moment the panties start to slip off, a hand slams the laptop shut cutting off Jongin's moan through the speaker. 

Wide-eyed, Kyungsoo stares back at his own hand that whipped out in a moment of sentience.

This is—bad. 

If anyone asked Kyungsoo what he had planned for the weekend, he would have guessed catching up in the weekly shounen releases, maybe scrolling through AmiAmi to see what figs had been released for preorder. Not whatever this is. Not having the moral whiplash of his life and the most stressful boner in the history of mankind.

He could feel a bad mood brewing. There's no point in dwelling here however, so he heads into the bedroom, and lets out an exasperated gurgle.

So he fixed a laptop and then watched porn. Jongin's porn that he absolutely had no business looking at and he queased out before the panties went off. 

Not any better though. It was unwanted voyeuring, he might as well have been watching Jongin get off through his closet corner like some pornhub version of the grudge.

He gulps on a constricted throat, scolding himself for getting sidetracked. 

No, he'll go to sleep. Sleeping on things was always the best way to deal with them, as he had learned in his university days. Cramming papers always worked best that way, so his head should be optimal to deal with this mess in the morning.

Kyungsoo gets up and heads to the bathroom.

Brushing his teeth feels mechanical and he purposefully averts his gaze from the reflection in his mirror, not ready to study whatever his face was doing. Not ready to see the boner that still hasn't gone down.

* * *

It's 12 PM and Do Kyungsoo is at Baekhyun’s door running on 0 sleep.

"What the fuck." Baekhyun's hair is matted from sleep, swept around his raised brows. His torso gives way for Kyungsoo to enter but when no response is given, the redhead flops into the couch with a groan.

Kyungsoo sighs impossibly. 

His best friend had appeared like an angel in the dark when Kyungsoo’s tax refunds went straight to Yahoo Auctions figurines instead of his groceries. The other had infiltrated his bedroom and lectured him on lifestyle sustainability until they made a pact on smarter budgeting. 

The pact never worked out. They ended up making a business out of upselling pokemon cards on some neighborhood app. Rent was paid via rare holos, and Kyungsoo went back to eating shitty dollar store burritos.

The good days provided him simplicity, something he desperately craves in this dark time. 

“Baek. This is a code black.”

Baekhyun sucks air through his teeth and sits up. The brunette knows nothing can be divulged, but starts anyway. “You sure? I know a few guys.”

“Oh I don’t need anyone doxxed.. I just need…" Kyungsoo pouts back at his friend. His eyes still feel like sandpaper. His back is in knots. His dick is confused. What does he need.

"To play crash. Yeah, I need to play crash.”

Baekhyun stretches his lips quietly, frown lines pronounced.

* * *

They both sit on the floor, a divided bowl of hot cheetos and sour cream dip to mostly distract them. The TV is on and Baekhyun flips through the channels until The Bachelor buzzes pleasantly in the background.

Kyungsoo takes a large dollop and munches on it thoughtlessly. A girl on screen starts beefing with the first rose recipient. Neither of them completely tune into the fight, the fake crying blending into background noise.

"My students are planning their senior recital. They're stuck between Franki Vallie and some Disney shit."

"Disney in 2020? Have they not passed their liberal arts courses?"

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, goes into soft mumbling about how he's allergic to their ridiculous 60's obsession, that his students had ravaged his set lists over a year nonstop overruling his jurisdictions. He had indexed a bunch of modern pop only for them to hiss at him into submission and throw in an odd mix of Vysotsky's troublesome bard tracks which resulted in the soloists and their stand-ins to develop sore throats the weeks leading up to the last concert.

Kyungsoo sees how submerged he is in these moments and smiles, scooting closer to listen to his full on rant, chuckling when Baekhyun's face colors red over an email from a student. He glances at the phone and reads Beach Boys before Baekhyun throws his phone across the carpeted floor and sits back.

Kyungsoo snorts.

"What." 

He side-eyes at nothing in particular. It's really been a while since they hadn't only spoken in passing.

“Just remembering the simpler days." Baekhyun motions for him to go on.

"Cons man. 2016. Remember the time Jongdae slipped over his own sweat and ate shit at DDR against some homestuck cosplayer. Goddd I pissed myself on the chair.” 

“Fuuuck dude." And then his face twists with a flash of something immoral.

"You know what. He’s gonna relive his concussion because that's just what we need Soo. Put it on and hit loop,” Baekhyun cackles, moving to turn on his speakers.

Junmyeon enters first, throwing his jacket to the floor with a grin once he recognizes the tune. The next thing Kyungsoo knows is that he's toppling over, pulled into a four-limbed Jun embrace. He knows he's been missed, despite Junmyeon's curt texts to the group.

"I feel like spider food right now, untangle me you wench."

Baekhyun fondly watches them wrestle for a bit before joining in, double teaming the tech employee into doing a contorted version of the embryo pose. Kyungsoo's squealing is cut off by a pop and then sudden unnerving silence. The three of them swivel their heads towards the speaker, and the figure standing beside it.

Jongdae calmly eyes them back, almost still but his flaring nostrils give away the promise of inferno.

“Clockwork Wumpa, load it.”

Kyungsoo grins, scampering for the Crash CD.

* * *

He impresses himself that night by managing to barrel Baekhyun off a ramp and throwing a TNT in Junmyeon’s way immediately after being kicked in the ribs. Electron Avenue was something he used to practice in his sleep. He was nothing if not territorial.

“FOUR MINUTES THIRTY TWO SECONDS YOU SOYBOYS.” Jongdae cries out as 2nd place, eyes sheening.

“You don’t even know what that means,” Baekhyun hollers back. 

Junyeon dives out of the way as Jongdae shoves the other’s face into his armpit, muffling his screams. Kyungsoo snickers while heaving himself off the couch to grab another pack of ale.

The clock was reaching 6. He feels his stomach churning with a realization that they hadn’t ordered anything and moves to pull the catalog of takeout menus from under the couch.

Their food arrives another hour later as they’re switching off between levels in Future Frenzy, Portillo's pasta bowls and hotdogs spread over the table in a mess. They left the zone immediately upon hearing the doorbell, so the racing dissolves into quieter button mashing.

Junmyeon dives for the triple chocolate cake first like an animal. Baekhyun munches on a fry while peering over the image Jongdae loads on his phone.

"Y'all, look at this hunk I met at the gym.” He shows off his screen and a ridiculously meaty, doe-eyed god reflects back into view.

“You took that photo under what pretenses?" Kyungsoo mutters, blinking at the figure.

“Under the pretenses that I have game." Baekhyun nodded sagely. They all believed it.

Jongdae became the third Bandicutie shortly after Kyungsoo and Baekhyun got busted for hacking into the school computers. They were caught by the lab assistant in the middle of mining locks on Growtopia. In exchange for pulling some strings with the school administration, the cat-lipped stranger asked them for a place to crash. It was a curious, perhaps too-convenient encounter but it was either that, or getting expelled. So, the two students assented.

A skeevy man to begin with, but Jongdae fit in comfortably and didn’t mind playing maid at the apartment, which Kyungsoo thanked the heavens for. He had someone over every other weekend (Baekhyun hissed nonstop at that), but the pizza boxes were gone and the living room floor didn't make crunching noises any longer.

"His name is Chanyeol.”

Junmyeon groans, "What happened to Minseok."

"I don't think the dude would get back with Jongdae after he whiffed his cock like he was at a wine tasting."

"Hey," he barks, "Not my fault his cum tasted like a pina colada!"

"You were high," Baekhyun sighs.

Kyungsoo takes the screen into his hands and gapes, "Shut up, back to Chanyeol. You said you met at the gym?"

"Yeah, he's a fitness trainer."

All three of them squawk, shaking the table and pushing volumes over each other's voices to get a word in.

"Fucking hot as shit," Kyungsoo screeches. 

"Why hasn't he been over yet?" Baekhyun is frothing at the mouth.

Junmyeon snorts into his shake and Jongdae cringes, "Here? Not here, we are so ugly,"

"I'm glad you said "we" in solidarity Dae, makes me feel miles better," Junmyeon says, clearing his throat.

Kyungsoo is mid-sentence when his phone lights up with a message from Jongin. 

_ hi soo. :) how's the laptop? :) _

He wrinkles his nose as the Bandicuties arguing gets tuned into background noise. Jongin is at a swim meet, likely in a break during practice. He moves to type out a reply,

_ Baby's gotta admit… he likes being bad. _

Oh, right. That happened. His fingers fly over the screen.

_ I accidentally watched one of your pornos I am honest to god so so_

Kyungsoo furrows his brows and backtracks. There was no point in unloading unnecessary stress when it wasn't on Jongin's radar in the first place. Clearly, the ethical decision here was to let it all go.

_ Everything ran smoothly. Your port is good, I cleared up tons of space. _

He cleared up his entire brain while he was at it too.

_ Baby's so uncoordinated these days. _

His palm makes a resounding slap against his face and Baekhyun glances at him curiously over his straw. Kyungsoo can't recall the last time he was this frazzled beyond speech. Not even the time he put on boxers over boxers and walked into lecture an hour late amounted to this extreme of a meltdown. Or the time he blanked out during Cutie Honey trivia at the Toei panel (in front of the voice actresses!)

Baekhyun levels a gaze with him while staying with the discussion at hand.

"Attractiveness has nothing to do with our concept, look at Jongin," Junmyeon scoffs from behind.

That gaze turns into a pointed look as Baekhyun talks, though Kyungsoo can't imagine why. “Yeah, Jongin grooved with us, against all expectations."

Kyungsoo's eyebrows flit up in response and Baekhyun continues, "I actually couldn't work up the balls to invite him over until I saw his phonecase last month. It’s that fucking loser Pororo and it looks real worn out. Absolute angel face but we now know his true colors. He musn’t be spared from our filth.”

Kyungsoo clacks his teeth together, "Pororo isn't a loser…"

"Musn't be spared?" Junmyeon starts, "What are we, the mafia." He breaks out into giggles. It’s infuriatingly cute, and Kyungsoo feels his tension smoothing away. 

"I'm down to get matching neck tattoos," Jongdae laughs.

Junmyeon knocks the other over with his weight in one shoulder, big goofy smile alight. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun share a placid smile at the scene.

Junmyeon joined the Bandicuties last, when they spontaneously decided that starting a con at the University was doable. Junmyeon, as the school president, talked some sense into them until Jongdae decided enough was enough and roped him into the group.

He made sure everyone was on time to graduate, juggling all of their grey area fraud logistics, all the while securing his own summa cum laude. Why he stuck around and joined the other bandicuties in the same workplace remains a mystery. 

Kyungsoo looks up to see Junmyeon's cheeks burning. Well, he and Baekhyun may have an idea.

“You told us what happened on Friday but how would you feel about an official introduction next weekend Kyungsoo?” Jongdae asks.

Kyungsoo puts on a poker face, Oscar-worthy, as he thinks of an excuse to hide at his parents' place.

He almost catches himself from flitting his eyes to the phone as it lights up again.

“I.” 

Goddammit. Jongdae already catches on to his hesitation and barks out a laugh, before he can utter a complaint. Baekhyun purses his lips in amusement and leans back, head tilted sideways.

Before he can reach for his phone, it’s snatched off the table and Junmyeon reads out loud,

“I’m sooooo thankful, Kyungsoo. Nothing gets past MY tech specialist. WINKU!”

“WHAT.” He scrambles into Junmyeon’s lap and flips the screen towards him, the ;) flashing back at his stunned gaze.

“Sit on that dick.” Kyungsoo swats Jongdae’s pinches away. He doesn’t know how to explain that he should plant his ass in a confessional instead, begging for his monastic robes. So he doesn’t, instead rolls his eyes.

“He’s just known for being flirty, like I am too with everyone that isn’t you guys.”

“Not with us because we’re out of your league?” Junmyeon laughs.

“No, because I don’t do incest?”

Junmyeon responds by sputtering, and Baekhyun bites back a smile, patting his back to soothe him into not choking again when Kyungsoo says, “Settle, settle lass.”

“I’m not a horse,” he grumbles. 

Jongdae rears the topic back. “Hm… everyone but us. Since Jongin isn’t a Bandicutie yet, I can expect to see your A-game at lunch then, right?”

Right, he thinks as Jongin is walking towards their table on Monday.

A-game, he repeats as Jongin smoothly pushes one thigh over the table and crosses the other over it.

Every time Kyungsoo would close his eyelids, he would lose his brain to replaying the other night's images of a certain tanned figure bouncing in place, thighs soaked wet with lube.

“You can touch.” Kyungsoo whips his head up, eyes bulging out of their sockets.

“What,” he croaks.

“I said, you're staring, too much.”

Junmyeon and Baekhyun manage to keep composure, but Jongdae is doing a terrible job at stifling a grin into his palm, the goblin.

Jongdae takes pity and seamlessly fits questions into a new conversation about Jongin’s meet. Kyungsoo manages to keep eye contact as he hands Jongin the laptop from his bag as promised. 

Jongin flips his hair and runs his fingers over it charmingly, like everything else he’s done so far. His chest squeezes at the sight. It wasn't fair, how handsome he looked at this angle. How the contours of his chiseled face were balanced out by the roundness in his gaze.

He has to keep it together, he thinks. But even when Kyungsoo tilts his head, putting on his breadwinner smirk, Jongin doesn’t falter and slowly tilts his head the other way, reflecting a sparklier smile. It steels every bit of self control and burns every calorie inside Kyungsoo to hold their gaze while teasing the blonde male for being so inept at technology. He doesn't think to himself about how if they had been closer, perhaps their mouths would be perfectly aligned. Enough for his to graze the other's, lips gentle against his.

“I’m just a gender studies teacher. Why wouldn’t you expect me to suck at this stuff?”

“Well, from word of mouth, I hear you’re good at racing.” 

Jongin coughs, “That’s not the same thing!” 

“Ok, gramps.”

Jongdae’s eyebrows flit up at the same time Baekhyun rolls his own eyes. _Kindergartner psychology, veeeeeeery classy _, they both communicate.

Jongin only seems to find his glare cute apparently, since he reaches over and boops Kyungsoo on the nose, effectively making him feel like a kindergartner. He's surprised with the ease at which Jongin gets along with him. As if nothing happened, which, nothing did to the professor at least.

His conscience gnaws at him again and he thinks about Jongin’s confidence. The comfort of holding it is doesn’t want the other to lose, that he prays he can protect somehow. There’s absolutely no way he can bring the weekend up. 

Kyungsoo wrinkles his nose, “Off boop limits!” he chastises, before letting it slip that the other should maintain his laptop hardware as well as he maintains his body. 

Which, yeah that was a bit too far. There’s no way that wasn’t douche-y. Good going Kyungsoo, keen on adding sexual harassment to the list? Really snowballing on that downhill.

He inhales with a wince, about to correct himself as he glances up. “Sorry Jongin, I-” His mouth snaps shut as he meets a pair of half-lidded eyes. If his senses weren't flaring up to take in just about everything, Kyungsoo would pick up how wildly blown out Jongin's pupils were.

Jongin leans into his space, dress shirt dipping down and revealing plenty under the collarbone.

“You,” The blonde male breathes hot and slow over the other’s face. “You like my body, Kyungsoo?” 

If hearing him purr wasn’t sexy enough to like, hot-wire his entire brain, maybe Kyungsoo would’ve snarked something back. Maybe he wouldn’t have sprung a woody, optimally at the lunch break's end.

Jongin flips switch with an innocent blink before getting off the table and announcing that he’s heading to his 1PM lecture. 

He's about to excuse himself as well, when Junmyeon pats his hand.

“Dude… your glasses are foggy.” Baekhyun snickers. 

* * *

The next day, Kyungsoo is about to leave work when the ESL department urgently requests help on the new language software he warned them about. Bad reviews galore!

He sighs, getting to work with troubleshooting when his phone pings with a text from Jongin. 

_ Hey, do you have a minute right now? I may need some help with CCleaner. _

He should've known then from the perfect grammar, the absence of emoji. No unnecessary nicknames.

_ oh um yeah come on in _

As soon as he presses send, the door creaks open and Jongin steps into his office. His arms are tensely adhered to each side, his hand gripped over his phone that's still on.

"Jongin, what—"

With a metallic click, he locks the door behind him.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for bearing with me for I am not bearing with myself. I realized today that this reads like a crack fic, which wasn't my intention. This is my graveyard. The Bandicuties are full-time cringe monsters in their mid-20's so I don't know how I lacked the foresight.
> 
> As always, feel free to talk to me on twitter @ pontahahaha.


	3. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a short chapter because I realized that I wouldn't be able to parse the timing out without making things seem unnaturally cheery. As always, thank you for keeping up with this fic!

The room stills and Kyungsoo wonders, breathless, if Jongin can sense his panic avalanching to the floor. It's not like he would care. In such a horrifying situation, Kyungsoo can somehow guarantee that. 

The blonde male takes another step forward, closer to the desk. Another two steps and he could reach over and break Kyungsoo's glasses. Yeah, he could sock him square in the face and Kyungsoo could pretend to be dead. He would be convincing, let his tongue loll out and steadily act out his last dying breath.

"You saw them." Jongin's face is impassive. Kyungsoo normally prides himself on being a good judge of character, but Jongin doesn't give anything away. He's still, towering over the other despite being a fair distance away.

Kyungsoo feels his heart sinking, all too heavy with indecision. In lingering stretches of his weekend, he had dedicated himself to erasing the incident, thinking that it could be bygones if he lied to himself enough. In this office now, his mouth can only hang open, twitching to form words he doesn’t know.

Jongin bristles then, his facial muscles pulled taut. He looks angry. He looks, well, directly at Kyungsoo like he is seeing him for the first time. 

“I opened CCleaner.” 

It pulls a grimace out of the tech employee. His careless ass would forget to debug the original problem, or install a completely different, whatever, he's an idiot. 

Perhaps in this moment if he were more levelheaded, if he was standing at any point that his years of conversational evasion should have gotten him, he could deny the matter completely and feign ignorance even at this point. Instead, he breaks his gaze. Jongin isn't doing anything that warrants cowardice right now, but Kyungsoo cowers still. Worst of all, he doesn't have answers.

Do the answers even exist, he thinks before Jongin spits, “Fuck Kyungsoo. Well god fucking dammit.”

The shadows around Jongin's figure shift as he tries to rear himself. He's still seething and likely about to murder Kyungsoo before he can make it to a monastery to retire his days.

“Say something.” 

The tech employee winces. What could be appropriate? What is there to say? He stepped over so many levels of privacy—

“No shit,” Jongin hisses darkly. 

So he said that out loud, okay. His instincts tell him that it isn't wise to continue, but Jongin obviously deserves answers. 

“You told me to say something! And I-I...don’t know what else to do but apologize.” The tech employee wills himself to take his breaths more spaced out. He looks up to meet Jongin's gaze fixed back on him. He feels like he's miles under the earth.

"Are you a _kid_?" Jongin scoffs.

Kyungsoo pushes past the jab. “I’m sorry,” he starts. And he pauses, recoiling, looking away again. Or maybe he stops, because there’s still nothing he could put into words to express that he is willing to book the next flight to whatever countryside monastery that will have him. The patheticness of it all has him lightheaded but he steels himself to look back up.

For a moment, Jongin’s face is undecipherable. Kyungsoo is looking back at him, and the blonde male’s eyelids flutter as he slowly struggles to get out, probably a threat. 

“I don’t... think you’re a bad person.” 

It sounds awfully cautious, his eyes are wide, pleading and _oh_, Kyungsoo realizes. He’s so self-centered, so stupid.

“Of course I won’t tell anyone Jongin.” 

It would deliver to the blonde male nothing short of insurmountable damage. Kyungsoo notices suddenly how small Jongin looks, like his body isn't allowing him to take up enough space to hold it. He did this.

Jongin's eyes lower. “Yeah, I figured as much since everyone at lunch seemed ok, or they’re just amazing actors.”

It's quiet again and Kyungsoo winces, palming his knees. He hears Jongin breath out slowly. It's overwhelming, but he needs to recalibrate and do it quickly so Kyungsoo starts counting his own breaths, imagining how the others would respond because it's easier. Familiar territory.

“It wouldn’t be possible for Junmyeon,” Kyungsoo voices, glancing up. The blonde male's cheeks twitch for a moment which is as good of a sign as any.

“Baek too, he’d be dying to press you for details. Slip in a phallic pun or two. Jongin, look." He sighs. “I thought I’d save you the emotional trouble if you didn't have to find out."

“So you thought you were being considerate?” the professor retorts. He looks frustrated, though no longer seething. 

While he still wouldn’t mind going bald, Kyungsoo knows that in the face of his wrongdoings he had to put himself beneath the affected. Whether that required further action from him, there was no handbook, no easy answer still. 

"This is fucked up, honestly. Stop thinking and just listen."

Kyungsoo perks up.

"I wanted to rip out your jugular-” he breaks off as the tech employee inhales at the threat.

“-before stepping into your office but I’m already attached, you know, to the Bandicuties.”

“What?" Kyungsoo says. "This...doesn’t concern them." Only last week, he was childishly pouting over the idea that they’d have a 6th Bandicutie, but Jongin fearing the loss of their camaraderie is ridiculous. As though he thought they wouldn’t kick Kyungsoo’s ass after finding out what he’d done. 

Jongin sees through it all. “I know. They’re sensible, I know. But I don't want this to ever come up with them and I don’t want anything from you. I made my mind up about that before coming here.” 

“Jongin, I really won’t ever tell anyone since it's not my thing to tell. Also."

It's so off and this might be an unnecessary thing to say but the words are out of his mouth. "Also uh. The thing is-er no, I really don’t think." He's fumbling over his words, so it's already veering towards a sharp downhill. “Um, no god just, you aren't weird. For any of this.” He bites his bottom lip, a nervous habit.

Jongin purses his lips flat, remarks, "Interesting."

"What is?" 

"Don't think I asked."

He frowns. He didn't ask, but Kyungsoo knew how perceptions were of and in the cam industry. He doesn't think this is overstepping beyond what damage he's already done. 

“You saw me bounce on a bad dragon, so it’s-”

Kyungsoo sputters. “You, you what-”

Jongin cocks his head sideways, “Wait…don’t tell me you, what?”

“I just clicked the first video. I honestly managed to stop watching maybe 10 minutes in once my brain caught up to my, uh morals for lack of a better word.”

Jongin is quiet for a moment. “Oh. Well, I appreciate that. Guess you have some fiber of decency left.”

Kyungsoo furrows his brows. "I'm just saying kinks are kinks. My reputation at Holden precedes me."

Jongin huffs a breath. "Your reputation as the tech head?" 

"Well, no. I jack off to doujin." 

Jongin's mouth slackens to form an O, looking like he's at a loss. He searches the other’s expression but Kyungsoo just furrows his eyebrows, feeling the heat rise from underneath his collar. 

"You know. Porn...but...make it comics?" Kyungsoo awkwardly laughs, gesturing to the air with burning cheeks. He's too much, even for himself. It was for emphasis, but it feels like his self-dug grave is sinking towards the core of the earth. The silence stretches again as Kyungsoo quickly hides his cheeks under both palms. Jongin squats down, hanging his head. His shoulders are shaking and Kyungsoo realizes he's laughing.

When the blonde male gathers himself again, Jongin covers his eyes with a hand. "I just came here to threaten you and you're telling me you mash it to Naruto."

Oh god, Kyungsoo thinks. 

"I hate you?"

"Weren't you just apologizing to me?" Jongin says. This is ridiculous.

"Past tense! I already-" He catches himself, fisting the table with both palms and squeezing his eyes shut. 

This is not it. He looks down at his lap. "No. Listen, I'm sorry. Really, I am. And anything you want of me, just ask." He holds his breath and looks away again. It helps him think clearer. 

He continues, "I also can leave myself out when you're with the Bandicuties if you'll feel more at ease. My absence is normal anyways, so I'll come up with any number of excuses to give you that."

Jongin nods, pursing his lips in contemplation. Kyungsoo supposes this is better, bringing him some sort of way out. He has nothing better to offer at the moment.

"Just don't be excessive?" Jongin sighs.

Kyungsoo gives him a tiny smile.

* * *

For two weeks, things seem to be back to a relative normal. If the Bandicuties noticed a stop to Jongin and Kyungsoo's flirting, they don't comment on it. 

Kyungsoo commits to spending more time in his office, even skipping lunch to find coding job offers. He doesn't need the gig money really. His rent was always ahead of time and his tuition was paid off pretty quickly thanks to the Bandicuties dabbling in all sorts of business. In their second year, Jongdae's mom introduced them to the extraordinary ultra secretive Kim ways of weed farming in a closet, so Kyungsoo was able to put his culinary classes into practice and fulfilled large confectionary orders weekly. Baekhyun had tabs on every campus party, Jongdae had his sketchy higher connections, and Junmyeon was able to placate the RA every single time with promises of sharing his old exams.

They were unstoppable, but as graduates they've managed to bury the past (minus the mini farm, transferred to Jongdae's basement) and live a less hectic present. Now, Kyungsoo keeps himself looking busy. 

To provide an illusion of his presentness, he visits the others every now and then.

Junmyeon appreciates the back massages after meetings. Baekhyun lets Kyungsoo sit in his combined rehearsals (Kyungsoo wears airpods while sinking into gacha). Jongdae, ever astute, comes by, showing off some texts exchanged between him and the hunk.

"He's a bit shy before you get to know him so don't expect all the puppystuff I've been telling you about!" he warns.

"This is me you're talking to," Kyungsoo says.

Jongdae lifts a thin brow. "If you had asked me sooner how I got you out of suspension it wouldn't have taken like, oh, six months to get a backpat from you!"

Kyungsoo snorts. Jongdae never misses a thing. 

"Besides, it looks like you warmed up to Jongin rather quickly, last time I saw," he wiggles his eyebrows. There's a question lying underneath.

Kyungsoo coughs, "Well Jongin isn't hiding connections to endowment giants, nor is he the type to commit sleazy blackmail." 

"Oh, leave that to me." He does that thing with his mouth. "And you can't tell me there's something wrong with exercising a little quid pro quo."

"This is why I fear you still," Kyungsoo laments.

He appreciates that Jongdae won't push anything.

"How about you meet him? I'll bring him to our shit shack after I see that he's able to withstand one of you," he says.

"You're one of us," Kyungsoo counters.

"I stress this a lot Soo, really. I'm in a disguise that none of you will ever pull off because you're all freaks and I say that with love under all the layers of disgust." 

Kyungsoo gets it, but clacks his teeth at him anyways. 

* * *

Chanyeol is a puppy. Kyungsoo makes this conclusion within five minutes of sitting across from him outside a local park table. He brought tiramisu in meeting the other two post-workout, and Chanyeol is most accurately a 6 foot husky pawing at his blue shirt sleeve as the cups are being extracted from his purse. It sets Kyungsoo's maternal instincts on fire. He has to resist the urge to run his finger's through the trainer's soft hair.

"Oh my god Kyungsoo. You, me, best friends," Chanyeol muffles around what looks like the majority of the cup. He tsks in response because tableside manners should not be obsolete during his lifetime. Chanyeol immediately snaps his mouth shut with a determined look, and this time Kyungsoo does coo.

He's got it bad. The cup looks like a shotglass in Chanyeol's hand the way Shaq's water bottle commercials look like he's drinking from a juicebox. Kyungsoo laughs at the connection, and hands him a second, and then a third cup ignoring the sideeye he's getting from Jongdae's end.

Jongdae grins at them looking a little too relieved for Kyungsoo's pride. The giant ruffles a hand through his white hair (Kyungsoo looks forward to the day he will do this), which seemingly looks like it'll float off with how disheveled he looks. Still, he's attractive, Kyungsoo admits. It's impossible not to notice the heavy weight on the other's chest, the way Chanyeol's lashes flutter as he's enjoying his third serving. Kyungsoo doesn't watch mukbang because ingestion ASMR files as a taboo in his mind. Unfortunately, he can't help but be engrossed watching Chanyeol slurp up the remaining chunks of soggy cake. He looks so, so happy and Kyungsoo wants to give him a little noseboop. He deserves this for toiling over the desserts, and not charging this hunk who clearly is taking advantage of his culinary prowess. 

After licking around his mouth, Chanyeol fiddles his fingers in his lap looking overly pleased towards Kyungsoo despite how he really hadn't said much.

He clears his throat, "Chanyeol, you like anime?"

Jongdae closes his eyes in defeat. Kyungsoo is good at small talk, he swears, but there's more immediate things to discern about their candidate. He's just saving the rest of the group from the difficult work. Initiative is how he gets ahead, both in life and when he torrents hundreds of episodes ahead of the weekends.

"Sure, I've watched uh, Attack on...Titan?" Jongdae is cringing as Kyungsoo bares his teeth in disapproval, because there are titles out there that warrant this honey badger response. He plans to travel to Japan and set fire to Isayama's house which no doubt has crusty nationalist decor, the day his spine grows in. He will be dealt with. As a defensive measure for Chanyeol, and not because he drools over this arsonist fantasy. 

Chanyeol looks stricken and his eyes somehow widen, which doesn't help with the puppy imagery. "And… Yowamushi Pedal?" The white haired trainer relaxes his shoulders when Kyungsoo smiles, if only for a millisecond before Jongdae clears his throat.

“Hey, you should come over this Saturday. Remember I told you about the Bandicuties? We could use another player in our weekend get togethers.”

Chanyeol shakes his head as though he were clearing fog (cute!), and crowds a bit too close into Kyungsoo’s realm of space. 

“Are you going?” he says. His eyes are so damn big. Kyungsoo fails to come up with a quick excuse before Chanyeol interjects, “You’re going, right? You could introduce to me your favorite shows!” The tech employee deflates, and looks to anywhere but Chanyeol. This lands him into making eye contact with Jongdae who does the cat thing with his face. Kyungsoo should really have the pound on speed dial.

"If you can't it's okay," Chanyeol sighs out, looking like a kicked puppy as he paws at his chair. The sun is behind so many clouds, and yet, the trainer's eyes are glittering. Weird. Kyungsoo is convinced that Chanyeol's clients stay on regimen only to avoid the major heartwrench that would ensue as a result of this look. It renders him a bit speechless, and he looks to Jongdae for assistance. 

As the last person on earth to deliver a rope his way, Jongdae's pleased expression expands. Bastard. Belatedly Kyungsoo thinks about how the Babadook's smile pales in comparison. Jongdae claps them both on the shoulder. “Two pm. It’s your turn to buy takeout Soo.”

* * *

Kyungsoo texts Jongin out of obligation. His gut is sinking as he tries to imagine what face Jongin would make.

_ Hey, uhh a heads up. I ended up agreeing to this Saturday at Jongdae’s. _

_ Oh. _

_ I can bounce early or like, you know. Feel under the weather ahead of time. _

Kyungsoo bites his lip, waiting.

_ It’s fine. See you there._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment for your thoughts on Chanyeol! I had a hard time writing about him since I feel like his characterization will eventually fit too closely with another character. Thanks to himbos trending on twitter atm, it clicked in my head. Yes, Chanyeol is a himbo aka. a gift to humankind and always at the forefront of my thoughts. Talk to me on twitter @ pontahahaha about himbos or kaisoo.


End file.
